


Summer in Kansas

by BandanaBlue



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:08:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5847964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BandanaBlue/pseuds/BandanaBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There has to be a first time for everything.  Thanks go to Garth Brooks for the song That Summer which inspired this story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer in Kansas

Hannibal Heyes blew out the match as the small kerosene lamp sputtered and hissed into life before he settled down on the hard, narrow bunk bed which was where he would sleep for the next few weeks. Then he reached up and pulled down a pillow from the bunk above. Dusty wouldn't mind him borrowing it for a while, he probably wouldn't be back until morning anyway.

Both Dusty and Max had gone into town; it was Saturday night which was when they always went out to spend their hard earned wages on bad liquor and loose women. Han would have liked to have gone with them but he was trying to save his money to buy a gun, since his cousin had run out on him and taken their only weapon.

Momentarily his face hardened in anger as he remembered the fight that had sent them on their separate ways, but it didn't stay that way for long. Jedediah Curry was the only family he had left and, deep down, he had to admit he missed him.

Pulling his thoughts back to the present he propped himself up against the pillows and opened his book. With the bunkhouse this quiet he was going to enjoy reading late into the night; well, at least for as long as the lamp would stay alight.

This job on Rosa Jackson's wheat farm didn't pay a whole lot but he enjoyed working outside under the clear blue sky, feeling the warm breeze on his face and listening to the rustle of the wheat as they cut and stacked it. It also put a roof over his head and food in his belly until he figured out what he would do next, with or without Jed. 

Han was halfway through the second chapter when there was a light tap on the door. He hastily pulled on his trousers and buttoned them while padding across the wooden floor in his bare feet. He was still buckling his belt as he opened the door to see Rosa Jackson standing there in a lace-edged dressing gown and holding a cup in each hand. 

"Hello Han, you on your own?" she asked.

Trying to conceal his surprise Han cleared his throat. "Er....yes, ma'am. What you doin' out here? Is there a problem?"

"No, no problem. I thought you might like a cup of coffee," she smiled, holding up one of the cups.

"That's real kind of you ma'am." Han reached out to take the cup from her but she drew it back towards her and out of his reach.

"I've got one too. Why don't you let me in and we can drink them together?" 

Han hesitated then opened the door a little wider. Rosa Jackson slipped inside, walked past the bemused young man and placed both cups on the table next to the lamp. She sat down on Han's bed and picked up his book.

"You like to read?"

Not quite sure what to do, Han walked over and stood near the end of his bunk, his hands thrust into his pockets. "Yes, ma'am. I've always liked books."

"There are more up at the house if you need another." Rosa picked up one of the cups. "Come and drink your coffee, " she said patting the blanket beside her with her other hand.

Han shifted from one foot to the other; he had never been in a situation like this, on his own with a woman sitting on his bed, and wasn't sure quite what he should do.

She smiled. "It's alright, Han, I won't bite."

"No, ma'am," Han replied with a stiff smile as he took the proffered cup and sat down. Rosa picked up her cup and appeared to be lost in thought as she sipped her coffee. 

Han peered sideways at her over the rim of his cup as he drank. He knew Rosa was a widow, running the farm on her own for most of the year except for planting and harvesting times when she took on two or three extra pairs of hands. Han hadn't really taken a lot of notice of her, she was his boss after all, but now that she was sitting here in the golden lamplight he had to admit that she was a fine looking woman, especially in that cream coloured lace with her slightly greying red hair loose about her shoulders.

Rosa turned to him and smiled gently. Han wordlessly let go of his cup as she took it from him and placed it on the table alongside her own. She dimmed the lamp. 

Her soft green eyes studied his face. From the minute he had knocked on her front door to apply for the summer harvesting job she had thought how beautiful he was with his shaggy brown hair, liquid brown eyes and a smile that had a habit of slowly stealing across his face and could steal your heart away right along with it. She reached a hand towards him and brushed his cheek with the back of her fingers feeling the emerging stubble of the day's growth of beard.

Han tensed. At nineteen years of age he had not had much experience with women. Sure, he had kissed a saloon girl or three and, if he was lucky, had groped a satin clad breast now and then but that was all. Neither he nor Jed had ever had enough money to be able to afford a whore, not if they wanted to eat or have a bed to sleep in.

"You are so handsome," she said, running her fingertips from his cheek, down the side of his neck, across his shoulder and down his arm. His eyes watched her carefully and, for one of but a handful of times in his life, he was lost for words. He was sure that he knew where all this was leading but he couldn't quite believe it. Mortified, he realized that another part of his anatomy had beaten his brain to the same conclusion and he furtively tugged at the blanket in order to try and hide the growing bulge in his trousers.

Her eyes were drawn to the blanket and she smiled. "Don't be embarrassed, Han. That only shows you're a red blooded man." Her hand moved onto his leg, almost touching his still expanding erection. Han took in a short breath which he prayed she hadn't heard. His heart was pounding and he feared that if she touched him he might go off in his drawers, right there and then. She took hold of his hand and put it to her cheek.

"Why don't you kiss me," she suggested softly. 

Han leaned in towards her and tenderly kissed her lips. Sliding his hand into her hair he moved closer, desire and his growing erection taking over. He covered her mouth with soft kisses, then his tongue gently slid across her bottom lip before pushing between her teeth and exploring her yielding mouth. Her hands moved to the back of his neck tangling his dark brown hair through her fingers. He kissed her deeply for a long minute.

Eventually they parted and his brown eyes explored her face with the glazed look of desire. "We've got all night," she whispered breathlessly. "What would you like to do now, Han?" Han sat back and shifted uncomfortably in his trousers as he tried to slow his own breathing. 

"I....er...I've never......" he faltered, embarrassed to admit he was still a virgin.

Rosa smiled. "Why don't you start by taking that off," she said, pointing at his henley. 

Rosa was pleased to at last see one of those smiles she loved so much start at the corner of Han's mouth as he stood and quickly pulled the henley over his head. He raked his hair back from his face with both hands, a gesture which made Rosa almost stop breathing. She guessed he probably had no idea how arousing that was.

When he reached down to unbuckle his belt Rosa said, "Let me do that." 

Han watched as she took hold of the buckle and pulled the leather back through it. Rosa smiled to herself as she noticed his cock twitch. With her bottom lip held gently between her teeth she looked up at his face as she undid the first button. Han closed his eyes briefly and an involuntary groan escaped his throat while she undid the remaining buttons releasing some of the pressure on his aching cock.

Always a quick learner, Han took Rosa's hands and helped her to her feet before slowly unbuttoning her dressing gown and watching it slide from her shoulders to the floor leaving her standing in her chemise and drawers. She raised her arms and he eased the chemise over her head. Rosa then undid the cord of her drawers letting them drop to the ground. Han's eyes moved hungrily over her body and she observed, with delight, his initial reaction to her nakedness. Rosa took a step backwards and lay down on the rough blanket while Han pulled his trousers off together with his long johns and kicked them to one side. 

No longer embarrassed by the tell-tale sign of his arousal he sat down on the edge of the bunk. His eyes didn't leave her body lingering for a time on her breasts, the rise of her belly and the curve of her hips then down her shapely legs. She was the first woman he had ever seen naked and he reached out and ran his hand tentatively across her breast. He marvelled inwardly how soft her skin felt. Rosa's eyes met his encouragingly and she moved sideways so that he could lay down beside her. 

Propping himself up on his elbow, Han cupped her breast in his hand feeling the nipple harden at his touch as he kissed her. Rubbing his thumb over the hard nub she groaned, arching her back towards him. He fought for control as his cock brushed against her thigh.

His lips brushed her mouth again, then her throat, gradually sliding down to her breast where his tongue explored the ever hardening rosy nipple of first one breast and then the other. He was not only enjoying the feel of her body but also Rosa's response to his touch.

Taking the lead once more Rosa took his hand in hers and guided it down across her belly to the inviting triangle of hair between her legs. She was aware that Han's breathing changed as he gently stroked the silky curls before running his fingers a little way beyond, down the inside of her thigh. As he moved his hand back up again Rosa moaned as his warm, strong, sensitive fingers began first to tentatively touch then to explore, finding the sweet spot inside her almost immediately.

"Are you sure you've never done this before?" she managed to gasp.

Han's lips left her breast and he murmured "uh, uh" before moving down to kiss her belly. Withdrawing his fingers he eased himself over her to kneel between her thighs. Rosa ran her eyes over his thick, full cock, the anticipation of having him inside her almost making her weep. Reaching forwards she pulled him to her. Han had often tried to imagine how a woman's body would feel beneath him, but he had never even been close to how good it really felt.

Rosa pushed her hand in between their heated bodies and guided him into her. Han's cock was throbbing so hard now he felt he could barely breathe and he gasped as he entered her warm wetness.

"Slowly," she murmured huskily in his ear. "Try and take your time. It will be worth the wait."

Han pushed a little harder groaning at the sensation of sliding all the way into her. Rosa's legs wrapped around him.

As he moved his full length slowly and smoothly back and forth Rosa tried to keep still and make it last. Then, feeling her own climax building she matched his movements with her hips and encouraged him harder and faster until, at last, she felt him jerk and he let out a strangled cry of ecstasy to match her own.

Han did all he could to prevent himself from collapsing on top of her as he continued to spasm, emptying himself inside her. There was a flicker of stars behind his eyes and he was sure his brain had just exploded along with his cock; he had never experienced anything like it and for a moment he could barely form any coherent thoughts.

Supporting himself on his elbows he eventually opened his eyes and looked down at her as he searched her face for any signs of disappointment. Still breathing heavily Rosa opened her eyes and smiled up at him prompting a dazzling smile in return before he kissed her long and hard.

When he eventually withdrew Han rolled to one side and propped himself up on the pillows as he cradled Rosa in his arms. He inhaled the sweet smell of her as she snuggled into him playing with the thin covering of sweat dampened hair on his chest and tracing the line it took over his flat belly to his already hardening cock.

They made love twice more that night. Despite his inexperience, Han amazed her each time with his intuition as to what her body craved. Then they slept, wrapped in each other's arms until the pale light of the sunrise reached through the windows, the lamp having extinguished itself long ago. 

Sleepy brown eyes peered from under the mop of tousled brown hair as Rosa got up from the cramped bunk and started to dress.

"Are you goin'?" he asked, his eyes never leaving her.

"I have to, Han, but we will do this again....here....when the others are in town."

A slow smile crept across his face and he sighed to himself. This was going to be the best summer harvest he had ever worked on. He swung his legs out of bed and pulled on his trousers before following Rosa over to the door.

Rosa turned to face him. "Do you like being called Han?" she asked thoughtfully.

Han shrugged. "Dunno. It's better than Hannibal, I guess."

"I think from now on I shall just call you Heyes. Would you mind that?"

"Heyes? No, ma'am. Heyes will be fine."

"And when I'm here with you, but only then mind, you must call me Rosa."

"Okay, Rosa." He kissed her gently before she opened the door and slipped out into the early light.

Han settled back on the bunk, put his hands behind his head and stared at the ropes holding the mattress for the bunk above. Heyes. Yes, he would get everyone to call him by his last name from now on, he thought. He liked the sound of it. Heyes........

"Heyes?.....Heyes!..... HEYES!"

Kid Curry's voice finally penetrated Heyes' reverie and he dragged his attention away from the wheat field as it rustled in the breeze. He turned in the saddle and looked at his partner with slightly glazed brown eyes.

"Hmm?"

"You alright?" queried Curry. "You've said nothin' for the last couple of miles. Just been starin' at the fields and smilin'."

Heyes nodded. "Yeah, I'm okay, Kid. Just got lost in the past for a while." He wasn't even aware of the last hour passing or that he had been smiling. "Happens every time I pass a wheat field." 

Heyes leaned forward on his saddle horn again. He smiled wistfully as his eyes strayed back to the swaying wheat and his thoughts back to Rosa.


End file.
